Por favor, dejame amarte
by Shadow-book
Summary: "Una voz que ella le gustaba demasiado como para aceptarlo, provoco que ella se limpiara sus lágrimas" Lemmon


Por favor, déjame amarte.

-Es una luna muy bonita, te encantaría claro si estuvieras aquí, a mi lado—una chica de unos 18 años que se encontraba en medio de un parque el cual le traía mucho recuerdos, observaba con detenimiento la luna llena, mientras resbalaban por su cara unas lagrimas rebeldes decididas a ignorar las ordenes de su dueña.

-Al parecer no soy el único que viene aquí a estas horas a llorar—una voz que ella le gustaba demasiado como para aceptarlo, provoco que ella se limpiara sus lágrimas.

-Yo no estoy llorando, es solo que…

-Se te metió una basurita en el ojo, si claro, nadie te cree eso, aun no entiendo cómo es que quieres intentar engañar a todos de que tu no lloras si ya has demostrado lo contrario.

-¿No crees que ese es mi problema?

-Pues si pero sabes que tus problemas en parte también son míos, bueno no pero me gustaría que lo fueran.

-¿Tu mama no te enseño a que no debes de meterte en las cosas de los demás?

-Si, pero si es alguien que aprecio la ignoro.

La chica solo agacho la mirada un poco roja mientras intentaba no pensar en el chico que se estaba acercando a ella.

Se sorprendió al sentir su mano mientras acariciaba su brazo, sentía como su piel suave recorría cada centímetro de su brazo desnudo, también sentía como perdía la fuerza de sus piernas, percibió como él se acercaba a su oído izquierdo para susurrarle su perdición.

-Estás fría, te hará daño, déjame abrazarte porque yo tampoco traigo suéter.

Ella simplemente se dejo hacer, al terminar toda clase de acomodo ella recargo su cabeza sobre su pecho y escucho su corazón.

Después de unos pocos minutos en los cuales los dos guardaron un cálido silencio, el comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras ella deseaba que nunca acabara.

-Por favor, déjame amarte, permite que te entregue mi corazón en bandeja de plata para así ser felices—hubo silencio, nada aparentaba que ella le estaba prestando atención, el comenzó a desesperarse al no obtener respuesta así que se separo de ella y la obligo a que lo viera a los ojos, al observar su rostro se dio cuenta—No era mi intención que te afectara así.

-No es eso, es solo que creí que nunca lo dirías.

El sonrió, ella cerró los ojos esperando lo que tanto deseaba y culminaron un beso cargado de amor.

-Achu.

-Ya vez, te dije que te haría daño.

-Fue tu culpa, por no seguir abrazándome.

-Ven, vamos a mi casa, es la más cercana ahí podre tomar algún abrigo o algo así, después te acompañare a tu casa.

Al llegar a la casa de él, ella se dio cuenta que era un pequeño apartamento de soltero.

-No sabía que vivías solo, ¿Desde cuándo?

-A es que me acabo de mudar, de echó aun no termino de traer mis cosas pero siéntate un momento en lo que busco algo con que taparnos.

Ella decidió conocer el apartamento, comenzó desde la cocina, la sala, el comedor, el baño, solo quedaba la recamara y como tenia la puerta abierta decidió entrar pero nunca creyó que se encontraría esa imagen.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención, es solo que estaba conociendo tu departamento y…

-Tranquila, si quieres pasa, es que como encontré nada más un suéter decidí ponerme una camisa de manga larga pero aun no la encuentro.

Ella entro más por deseo que por razón, lo observo embobada, veía como su pecho subía y bajaba por la prisa, también veía su escultural abdomen, aunque lo que más le llamo la atención fueron unas cuantas gotas de sudor que recorrían que aunque hiciera un poco de frio afuera ahí adentro era todo lo contrario o quizás ella estaba exagerando un poco.

-Vaya acabo de recordar que aun no la he traído—dijo mientras regresaba a su recamara.

-Verdaderamente no creo que sea necesaria.

En ese mismo instante ella comenzó a besarlo con mucha pasión mientras sus manos conocían el pecho de su amado. El al principio quiso seguir sus instintos pero momentos su cerebro reacciono.

-¿Estás segura?, no quiero que vayas a hacer algo de lo que mañana te arrepentirás—él seguía sintiendo como las manos de ella seguían recorriendo su pecho, tenía que esperar la respuesta.

- Tranquilo, por mí parte está bien, claro que si tú no quieres…-ella detuvo sus manos para verlo a los ojos.

-Yo también te deseo, pero el problema es que no tengo protección.

-A menos que tengas alguna enfermedad, no hay ningún riesgo de que pase a mayores.

En cuanto termino de decir esa frase él la cargo para así llevarla a la cama mientras ella seguía con la tarea que había suspendido momentos antes.

Seguían con las caricias y los besos, el poco a poco fue bajando por su cuello hasta llegar al borde que su blusa la cual detuvo su camino.

Ella al sentir que él no seguía su camino de besos detuvo la acción de sus manos para poderse quitar la blusa.

-Aunque esto lo deberías de hacer tú—comento después de deshacerse de la prenda y gracias a esto él comprendió que tenía todo él permiso del mundo.

Las manos de él se entretuvieron un poco al sentir piel nueva pero después de unos momentos quería más, no quería perder tiempo así que decidió quitarle él sostén. Al deshacerse de la prenda le fascino lo que encontró. Comenzó a tocarlos lenta y suavemente, fascinado por como su mano encajaba perfectamente con él tamaño, ella detuvo su tarea para observar como la veía encantado, tenía la misma sonrisa que tiene un niño en navidad cuando recibe lo que quiere. No le bastaba con tocarlos, sobarlos y acariciarlos si no que también los quería probar y así fue, poco a poco que comenzó a acercar para rosar con sus labios él pezón del seno derecho, sintió su dureza, abrió un poco los labios para permitir su entrada. Ella sintió la humedad de su boca y como su lengua comenzaba a moverse y un gemido salió de su boca. Al escuchar esto él comprendió que le agradaba así que decidió continuar, abrió un poco más su boca y después la cerro provocando un pequeño mordisco que a ella le fascino, él decidió continuar con un poco más de rapidez.

Ella al notar que él llevaba todo el peso decidió ayudarlo. Fue bajando sus manos lentamente hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, decidida a proseguir le desabrocho la prenda, al terminar con la tarea metió su mano por debajo del bóxer para encontrarse con su dura erección.

Sentía como la mano de ella bajaba y subía por su miembro lo cual así que se excitara más, si era posible, sabía que si ella seguía con ese ritmo él terminaría llegando al orgasmo antes que ella y él no quería eso así que tomo sus manos obligándola a detenerse y provocando que ella lo observara con una mirada llena de preguntas.

-¿A caso no te gusta?, ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

-No, lo estás haciendo perfecto, y ese es el problema.

Ella comprendió a que se refería, sonrío y lo beso, esperando a que le tocara su turno pero mientras disfrutaría.

Él se sentía mal por no dejar que ella participara pero lo último que deseaba era quedarse sin energía en un momento tan especial, así que lo único que podía hacer era que ella disfrutara al máximo.

Después de conocer sus senos decidió bajar por su abdomen has llegar al borde de su pantalón, ahí fue cuando soltó las manos de ella para poder deshacerse de la prenda. Al encontrarse frente a frente con su ropa interior comenzó a tocar su intimidad con su mano y se dio cuenta que estaba mojada, se deshizo de la ultima prenda que evitaba que ella estuviera completamente desnuda.

-¿Eres virgen?—ella asintió un poco roja ya que él le había introducido un par de dedos.

Comenzó a masturbarla evitando llegar al limen, retiro los dedos, comenzó a recorrer sus piernas con besos, llegaba a la ingle y se detenía y comenzaba con la otra, después de recorrer cada pierna se acerco a su intimidad y comenzó a mover su lengua, ella estaba llegando a su límite y él lo sabia pero quería hacerla gozar al máximo así que continuo.

De un momento a otro llego al orgasmo provocando que una sensación cálida recorriera todo su cuerpo, él se acerco a besarla pero ella lo rechazo.

-¿Por… qué… tu no y… yo sí?—dijo entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.

-Porque tú te lo mereces.

Al escuchar eso lo comenzó a besar con gran pasión, ahora le tocaba a ella. Bajo sus manos de nuevo hasta sus bóxer y las metió dentro, subía y bajaba sus manos masturbándolo lentamente.

Se estaba vengando, lo estaba torturando con esa lentitud, no pudo más así que se desprendió de toda prenda que aún le quedaba, quedando desnudo al igual que ella.

-¿Preparada?—como respuesta recibió un beso.

Comenzó a introducirlo lentamente, al romper el limen sintió como ella lo abrazaba fuertemente y al observarla se dio cuenta que una péquela lagrima resbalaba por su meguilla, se la quito con un dulce beso del cual hubo más después.

Después de unos pocos segundos ella hiso un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza y así fue como él comenzó a envestirla lentamente poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad. Bailaban al ritmo de la misma música lo cual provoco que llegaran al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Al terminar él se acostó a su lado mientras buscaba alguna cobija para poder cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos, al sentir que algo al fin la cubría recostó su cabeza en el pecho, pasando su mano derecha por encima de su abdomen.

-Te amo Rika—dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Y yo a ti Ryo.

Y con estas últimas palabras ellos dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo esperando por un mañana juntos.


End file.
